<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Hotel Room by MischievousHiddleston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836425">Christmas Hotel Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston'>MischievousHiddleston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist das erste Weihnachtsfest des Lesers ohne ihre Mutter und Schwester (beide verstorben) und der Leser beschließt, in einem Hotel zu bleiben, um dem Alltag zu entfliehen. Wo sie später Tom Hiddleston trifft und es zusammen  verbringen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Hotel Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N wirft ihren Rucksack auf das Kingsize-Bett und dreht sich mit einem leichtem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen um, es war ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest ohne ihre Mutter und Schwester. Doch so traurig es auch war, wusste sie, dass beiden dieses Hotelzimmer sehr gefallen hätte. Für ihre Schwester wäre es eine Möglichkeit gewesen die Minibar zu plündern, it Y/N war es eine Möglichkeit einmal seit dem tot ihrer Mutter und Schwester den Alltag zu entfliehen, ohne ausreden zu erfinden warum sie nicht mit zu einem Familienfest eines Bekannten kommen konnte. Nicht das sie bei all den Einladungen keine Lust gehabt hätte, sich die wusste warum sie die Einladungen bekommen hatte, aus Mitleid und Y/N wollte da nicht mehr, sie wollte einfach nur einmal alles vergessen. Genau deshalb war sie jetzt am Abend vor Weihnachten in dem Hotelzimmer eines der luderigsten Hotels mitten in New York. Als Y/N aus dem großem Fenster schaute. Die Menschen huschten unter dem Fenster hin und her, um die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen, statt einfach die Festtage zusammen zu genießen. Doch Y/N war klar, dass man erst erkennt was man hatte, wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Y/N nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah zurück zu ihrem Rucksack auf dem Bett. In der Hotellobby stand ein deckenhoher, geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, erinnert Y/N sich. Die Hotelgäste konnten dort Weihnachtsgeschenke für andere Gäste hinlegen und Y/N musste zugeben, sie war zugegebener Maßen neugierig, wer Geschenke unter den Baum gelegt hat und für wen. Da sie wieso nichts bessere geplant hatte, als den Zimmerservice zu bestellen und ein paar Weihnachtsfilme anzuschauen, beschloss Y/N, sie konnte genau so gut ein wenig rumschnüffel und vielleicht fand sie sogar heraus welcher Star dieses Hotel gebucht hatte. Ihr Smartphone ließ legte Y/N auf ihr Nachtisch, damit es sich aufladen konnte, bevor sie ihr Hotelzimmer verließ. Der Flur, der zu den Zimmer führte, war festlich geschmückt und selbst die Türen hatten einen eigenen Türkranz. Y/N nahm den Fahrstuhl um von den 18. Stockwerk in das Erdgeschoss zu gelangen. In der Lobby drängten sich die Leute, um einzuchecken und ihre Zimmerschlüssel zu bekommen, Y/N vermutet, dass manche der Personen auch so schnell wie möglich auschecken wollten, um ein Flug nach Hause zu bekommen. Zu Hause. Genau vor einem Jahr saß sie zur selben Zeit auf einem Sofa und sah mit ihre Mutter und Schwester einen Film, den sie wahrscheinlich eine Million Mal gesehen hatten. Y/N schüttelt den Kopf, sie war nicht hier, um daran zu denken, sie war hier, um einmal dem Alltag zu entfliehen. Sie ging durch die große Hotellobby und schon auch sich an den wartenden Menschen vorbei und murmelte Entschuldigungen. Schnurstracks lief sie auf den Weihnachtsbaum zu, als sie ihn erblickt. Y/N nahm sich Zeit die dutzende Christbaumkugeln und den ganzen Weihnachtsschmuck zu bewundern, bevor sie über ihre Schultern sah und eins der Geschenke hochhob. Das Schild, das auf dem Geschenk klebte, sagte: Für meine Tochter Lilith Monroe. Es war mit rosa Geschenkpapier verpackt und hatte kleine Krönchen darauf, es war vermutlich für ein Kind. Y/N legte es wieder vorsichtig vor sich hin, als ihr ein kleines buchförmiges Geschenk auffiel, eingepackt in blaues Samtpapier eingewickelt. Ihre Neugierde war geweckt und Y/N hob es hoch, auf dem kleinen Schild, das am Geschenk baumelte, stand ein Name, den sie nur all zu oft gelesen hatte: Tom Hiddleston. <br/>„Hehehe.“, ertönt es plötzlich hinter ihr. Y/N dreht sich um und bestätigte damit ihren Verdacht. Es war niemand anderes als der einzigartig Thomas William Hiddleston. Seine Augen hoben sich von dem Geschenk, um sie direkt in ihre Augen zusehen. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. <br/>„Es sieht so aus als wäre ich nun nicht mehr anonym in diesem Hotel. Doch ich sollte Ben danken, dass er mir ein Geschenk in dieses Hotel geschickt hat, sonst würde ich jetzt nicht dir gegenüber stehen.“<br/>„Ich...ähm es… es tut mir furchtbar leid. Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren, Mr. Hiddleston.“, stottert Y/N vor sich hin. <br/>„Nun, mir tut es nicht leid, außerdem Mr. Hiddleston ist mein Vater, du kannst mich Tom nennen und zum anderen, du kennst meinen Namen, ich würde auch gerne den Namen kennen der dir gehört.“, Y/N schluckt, nie hätte Y/N im Traum gedacht, dass sie am Abend vor Weihnachten mit dem Tom Hiddleston hier stehen würde. <br/>„Y/L/N, Y/N Y/L/N“, antwortet Y/N und umklammert das Geschenk unbewusst fester.<br/>„Darf ich?“<br/>„Huh?“<br/>„Das Geschenk. Dürfte ich es haben?“, erklärt Tom und steckt seine Hand aus. Y/N gibt Tom das Geschenk, Tom nahm es und verweilt ein wenig länger an ihrer Hand. Ein warmer Schauer lief Y/N über ihren Rücken. Tom begutachtete es und sie nahm das für ihr Stichwort sich umzudrehen und einfach still und heimlich zu gehen. Y/N war die ganze Situation wieso schon peinlich genug. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach wie alle normalen Menschen sein? Und dazu kommt auch noch, dass sie ihr Idol in diesem Hotel treffen musste… <br/>„Y/N?“, fragt Tom verwirrt, als er bemerkt, dass Y/N versucht hat still und heimlich zu verschwinden. Y/N schaute über ihre Schulter zu Tom, der sie in weniger als zwei großen Schritten erreicht hat. <br/>„Ja? Habe ich irgendetwas vergessen?“, fragt Y/N schüchtern. <br/>„Ja und nein.“, Y/N hob verwirrt eine Augenbrauen, „Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht etwas mit mir essen gehen würdest? Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen.“, Tom streckt seine Hand aus und legte seine andere auf seine Brust, als er sich leicht verbeugt. <br/>„Wie sollte ich eine solch charmante Einladung ablehnen? Besonders vor Weihnachten?“, sagt Y/N und legte ihre Hand in seine, „Hast du schon ein Plan wohin wir gehen?“<br/>„Mhm, aber es bleibt ein Geheimnis“ <br/>„Ein Tip?“, fragt Y/N, doch Tom schüttelt nur scherzhaft den Kopf. <br/>Als sie zurück in den Hotelzimmer angekommen war drehte Y/N sich zu ihm um, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. <br/>„Vielen Dank. Der heutige Abend war wunderbar. “ <br/>„Gern geschehen, Liebe, aber es besteht kein Grund, mir zu danken.“, Er lächelte und brach ihr Herz zum Schmelzen. <br/>„Nun, ich danke dir trotzdem“, sagte Y/N und wollte Tom auf die Wange küssen, doch im letzten Moment dreht er seinen Kopf und küsste Y/N sanft auf ihre Lippen. Er zog sie sanft zu sich und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Seine Zunge streifte ihre Unterlippe und Y/N öffnete ihren Mund für Tom, ihre Zungen trafen sich vorsichtig. Sie schlang ihren Arme um seinen Hals und der Kuss wurde tiefer, ihre Zungen trafen sich jetzt heftig. Als sie sich küssten, wurde es heiß. Y/N stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und Toms Griff wurde fester und zog sie an sich. Sie stöhnte und er brachte sie rückwärts in ihr Zimmer. Dann begann seine Hand unter die Rückseite ihres Hemdes zu gleiten und drückte fest, aber sanft gegen Y/N‘s Haut. Doch plötzlich brach Tom den Kuss ab. <br/>„Wir müssen nichts tun, was du nicht willst, Liebling.“ <br/>Ihre Wangen wurden heiß und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nun, ich … ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht wollte.“ Sagte Y/N langsam.<br/>„Bist du sicher meine Liebe?“, dreht fragt Tom erneut. Ihr Herz pochte. Y/N war sich mehr als sicher. <br/>„Ja.“, sagt Y/N. Er ging zu ihr hinüber, legte ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sein Daumen fuhr über ihrs Unterlippe. <br/>„Küss mich einfach, Tom.“ Flüsterte sie und legte ihren Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem erhitzten Kuss. Y/N stöhnt erneut und Tom stöhnte leise. Dann gingen seine Hände unter ihre Oberschenkel und er hob sie hoch und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille. Sie schnappte nach Luft in ihren Kuss. Tom trug sie zum Bett und legte sie sanft darauf, als hätte er Angst davor, sie zu zerbrechen. <br/>Er kletterte auf Y/N und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Sanft steckte Tom eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, bevor er ihr Gesicht mit sanften Küssen bedrckte und zu ihrem Nacken hinunterging. Er küsste die Schwachstelle direkt unter ihrem Ohr und Y/N stieß ein weiteren kleinen Atemzug aus. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Schultern und er zog die Träger ihres Kleides nach unten und küsste ihre Schulterblätter, sobald er dies getan hatte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Rückseite ihres Kleides, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und half ihr, sich herauszuwinden, bevor er das Kleid neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen ließ. <br/>Y/N zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem und küsste ihn. Er legte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn und küsste dann wieder Y/N‘s Nacken, saugte an einer Stelle Stelle und sie stöhnte und krümmte ihre Hüften bis zu seiner. Tom stöhnte und drückte ihre Hüften zum Bett und hielt sie fest, als er ihr Schlüsselbein küsste. Y/N schob seine Jacke von seinen Schultern und er warf sie zu Boden. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften wieder, verzweifelt nach Kontakt, aber er hielt ihre Hüften fest an Ort und Stelle. Er wimmerte und sah den Hauch eines Grinsens auf Toms Gesicht. Y/N hob ihre Hände zu seinem Hemd und fing an, die Knöpfe so schnell wie möglich zu öffnen. Sie zog sein Hemd aus seiner Hose, löste die Knöpfe und schob es von seinen Schultern. Einen Moment später wurde es zu Boden geworfen. Toms Hand ging um die herum und löste mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Finger den Verschluss ihres BHs und schob ihn ab. Sein Mund wanderte zu ihren Brüsten, um sie sanft zu küssen, bevor er einen Nippel in den Mund nahm. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare. Y/N schloss ihre Augen, als er sich zu ihrer anderen Brust bewegte und einfach das Gefühl genoss. <br/>Ihr Kopf fiel zurück in ihre Kissen, als er Y/N‘s Bauch und die Linie ihres Höschens küsste und eine Linie direkt über ihr Höschen leckte und sie bewegte sich unter ihm. Er hielt sie fest, als er ihr Höschen langsam über ihre Beine zog. Er sah sie an, als er sanft auf ihre nasse Fotzr atmete und Y/N wieder stöhnte und seinen Kopf näher an sie zog. Er begann sie zu lecken und eine Art erwürgender Schrei kam von ihren Lippen. Dies war anders als alles, was sie jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte und sie verlor die Kontrolle. <br/>„Tom.“, Y/N stöhnte und verwirrte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. „Tom, bitte?“, sie keucht. <br/>Er sah zu Y/N auf und stand dann auf, um den Rest seiner Kleidung auszuziehen. Einen Moment später kletterte er wieder auf sie. <br/>„Bist du bereit, meine Liebe?“ Fragte er und sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange. <br/>„Ja.“, Flüsterte sie und küsste ihn erneut. Tom lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und starrte Y/N in die Augen, als er langsam in sie eindrang. Y/N klammerte sich an seine Schultern und versuchte sich an ihn in ihr zu anzupassen. Sie lehnt ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie näher an sich und küsste sanft ihre Schulter. Seine Hände gruben sich leicht in ihre Hüften. <br/>„Tom. Bitte schneller.“, sie atmet und küsste seinen Kiefer. Er stöhnte und nahm seine Geschwindigkeit etwas auf und sie bewegte ihre Hüften, um seine bei jedem Stoß zu treffen. Er bewegte seine Hand zwischen sie und rieb seinen Daumen über ihren Kitzler. Sie wimmert und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille. Bald stieß er schneller in Y/N hinein und ihre Freudenschreie erfüllten den Raum. Y/N fühlte, wie etwas in ihr auftauchte, anders als alles, was sie jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Tom küsst sie erneut verzweifelt, als die Stöße schneller und schlampiger wurden. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in seine Schultern und sie ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen, als ihr Orgasmus sie verschlang und seinen Namen rief. Ein weiterer Stoß und Tom zog sie zu sich und zitterte, als er ihren Namen in ihre Schulter stöhnte. <br/>Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, als Y/N unter ihm zu Atem kam. Er küsste ihre Schulter leicht und drehte die beiden um, so dass sie auf ihm lag. Y/N küsst seine Brust und kuschelt sich an ihn, als er sein Arm um ihre Taille legte und sein anderer Arm das Laken über die Hälfte ihrer verschlungenen Körper zog. <br/>Tom drehte sich zu ihr um und steckte ihr die Haare hinter das Ohr. „Geht es dir gut?“ Fragte er leise. <br/>Sie grinst. „Ich bin viel mehr als nur in Ordnung.“, sie sagt. Er lachte leise und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. <br/>„Gut.“ Sagte er und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. „Was sind deine Pläne für Weihnachten?“, fragte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. <br/>„Ich habe keine Pläne, ich will nur dem Alltag entfliehen. “ Sagte sie und zog sich auf ihn hoch und küsste ihn noch einmal. Er rollte sich über Y/N und grinste schelmisch, küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich und sie schlang ihren Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Brust gegen seine. Tom stöhnte und legte seinen Arm um ihr Taille und zog sie an sich.<br/>„Genau das was ich vorhatte. Was hälst du davon wenn wir gemeinsam dem Alltag entfliehen?“<br/>„Du meinst Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen?“, fragt Y/N. <br/>„Wenn du möchtest-“, Y/N unterbrach Tom mit einem leidenschaftlich Kuss. <br/>„Es wäre wunderbar“<br/>Tom drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie gegen seinen Körper. Es sah so aus, als würde diese Nacht noch besser werden …</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>